U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,122 and 5,073,123 disclose self-terminating connector assemblies that are used, for example, in local area networks that interconnect computer work stations where the connector self-terminates to prevent disruption of the network when a work station is disconnected from the network. Both patents disclose connectors having two switches with one switch contact engaged to an electrical article. The connectors include a two piece conductive shell, a two piece switch terminal supported by a dielectric housing, and a circuit element or electrical component, such as a resistor, capacitor or the like, having electrodes on the ends thereof disposed in a recess of the housing adjacent to the inner surface of the shell. The electrical component provides a fixed impedance for the self-terminating connector assembly. The component is biased against the shell by one of the switch contacts. The other switch contact or terminal is electrically connected to a cable or other electrical equipment Upon withdrawal of a terminal of a complementary mating connector from the switch, the switch terminal is terminated electrically to the outer shell through the electrical component thus avoiding disruption of the transmission of communication signals.
In assembling the connector, as shown in these patents, the electrical terminals are disposed in respective slots in the housing with the biasing terminal exposed at the recess in the housing. The electrical component having electrodes on opposite ends thereof is disposed in the recess with one of the electrodes in engagement with the biasing member. The conductive shells are then disposed over the dielectric housing by inserting the ends of housing into respective cylindrical portions of the two shells. For final assembly, it is necessary to depress the electrical component against the spring biasing terminal while simultaneously moving the two shell units into position around the housing and above the other electrode of the electrical component. The assembly requires considerable manual dexterity to assure that the electrode of the component is maintained in its proper position against the biasing member of the switch terminal both during and after assembly. Owing to the difficulty of assembly, this component sometimes moves from its proper position thus causing the connector to malfunction. Furthermore once the assembly has been completed, it is not possible to determine visually that the electrical component is in its proper position.
Additionally, even if the component is initially in the correct position, intermittent failures may occur if the component in the connector changes its position a sufficient amount when in use. This can occur if the assembly is subject to vibrations, inadvertently dropped or otherwise subjected to sufficient external forces to dislodge the component from engagement with the biasing member. It is desirable, therefore, to have a more assurable means of locating the electrical component in the connector.